The principal objective of the Molecular Biology Core Laboratory is to facilitate and promote the application of contemporary cellular and molecular biological techniques to existing diabetes research programs at UCHSC and affiliated institutions. Diabetes researchers come from diverse clinical and scientific backgrounds including immunology, surgery, developmental biology, biochemistry, and cellular/molecular biology. While most recognize the value and impact of molecular techniques on their field, for some the initial cost of getting started and the rapidly changing nature of the technology itself presents a major barrier to application of these techniques. The Core will therefore provide a "Molecular Bed and Breakfast" training facility in which such individuals and their staff can gain hands-on basic skills working on projects specifically related to their interests. For the molecular afficionados , the Core offers a centralized resource for automated DNA sequencing, genotyping, quantitative PCR, development of adenovirus and baculovirus expression systems and provision of quality controlled regents, including media, islet cDNA libraries, special need vectors, islet cell markers, molecular beacons, DNA primers and pancreas-specific promoters. A consultation service and bulletin board will be generated to provide advanced training and to promote and foster interdisciplinary and collaborative ventures among DERC members. The Core will be located in a "wet" laboratory and equipment room in the Barbara Davis Center and manned by 2FTE technical staff under the direction of Dr. J. Hutton and Dr. L. Sussel. For the most part it will use major items of equipment recently obtained from NIH and charitable funding.